1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel, in particular a floor panel, with a core of a wooden material, in particular MDF or HDF, or a wooden material/plastic mixture and a pattern arranged on a visible side, whereby the visible side is provided on at least one side edge with a chamfer running at an angle α.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In panels, the pattern is either printed directly on the top of the panel or applied to a paper web which, together with a synthetic resin layer, is pressed to the visible side of the board. The chamfer is produced by milling the side edge. Subsequently, a corresponding decorative strip is adhesively bonded to the chamfer or the pattern is printed on the visible side by transfer printing. In particular if the floor panel is made to look like wood, that is, the pattern is provided with a structure (differences in color) that corresponds to the grain of genuine wood, a relief is often embossed into the synthetic resin layer that covers the decorative layer. The relief is designed to underscore the genuine wood character by way of the resulting indentations or elevations.
Compared to genuine wood panels, the laminate panels have the advantage that they are harder, more loadable, easier to handle, easier to care for, have greater variation and are more versatile. In order to increase consumer acceptance, though, attempts have been made to adapt the appearance and feel of the panel to a genuine wood panel as naturally as possible. For example, a V-groove is formed between two panels connected to one another through the chamfer milled on the side edges. These grooves reflect the look of a joint true to the original.